Truth or Dare, My Way
by Uchiha Nara
Summary: Truth and Dare was a simple, right? Well it was, until I tweaked it a little. Okay, a lot.Send reviews describing dares or truths that the Naruto charcters would have to do or say. Plus, send in your own character or ask for other Naruto people to see!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or song that'll be mentioned in this story.

**Summary:** My own Truth or Dare thingy!!! You have to review and send in dares or what you think they should reveal!! Okay? Okay!!! On with story!!!

* * *

**Me:** Hey guys and welcome to…

**Sasuke:** Why the hell are we here again?

**Sakura:** Who knows, but I'm glad I'm here with you Sasuke-kun!!

**Ino:** Back off, Billboard brow, he's mine!!!!!

**Sakura:** Yea right, Ino-pig!!!

**Me:** Hello???

**Kakashi:** I don't care where I am as long as I have my precious book (rubs the book gently)

**Everyone:** (Backs away slowly)

**Naruto:** I wish I had some ramen.

**Haku:** I wonder why we're here.

**Me:** IF YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP, I'LL TELL YOU!!!!!

**Everyone:** (Shuts up and hides in the corner)

**Me:** Good, now I'm Ashley and I'll be your somewhat host.

**Itachi:** Host? For what, exactly?

**Me:** A game!!!!

**Everyone:** (Groans)

**Me:** Oh, get over it!!! Like it or not, you all have to play, no exceptions!!! Now, get in a circle!!

(Everyone gets up and gets into a circle)

**Naruto:** we're not doing a séance, are we?

**Haku:** We're not sacrificing someone, are we?

**Me:** No, and no. We're playing Truth or Dare. Oh yeah, there is someone else who is joining us!

(A girl with shoulder length black hair with silver streaks and sliver eyes comes into the room and smiles a wide smile)

**Me:** Everyone, this is Isano!! Isano, this is Itachi and everyone else.

**Everyone Else: **Hey!!!!

**Isano:** Hello, Itachi. Everyone.

**Me:** Now, on with the game!!! And my first victim…I mean person…is Haku.

**Haku:** Did she just say "victim"?

**Me:** Forget I said that. Now, Truth or Dare?

**Haku:** Um…Dare?

**Me:** (Smirking) Come with me.

(I grab Haku and drag him into the bathroom and shut the door behind me)

**Isano:** What do you think she's going to do?

**Sasuke:** Who knows who cares?

**Haku:** No, not that!! Anything but that, please!!! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!

**Sakura:** Oh, no. That doesn't sound good!!!

(Door opens. I come out and then Haku, wearing a black hat that covers his head)

**Ino:** Haku, what did she do to you?

**Haku: **Nothing, she said nothing.

**Me:** Yeah I did. Look. (Grabs hat off of Haku's head)

**Everyone:** O O

**Naruto:** Hahaha!!!! Haku, she dyed your hair bright green!!!! That's soooo hilarious!!!!!

**Haku:** That isn't funny, Naruto. Who knows how long this will take to wear off???

**Itachi:** One month, at the very least.

**Everyone:** O O

**Me:** How do you know that?? Wait, why do you know that???

**Itachi:** (Shrugs) Kisame and Deidara played a prank like that on me once. They dyed my hair blue and it lasted for a whole month. I had to walk around looking like I washed my hair with blue paint.

**Me:** Ooookaaay. Anyway, who's next?

**Everyone:** (Everyone hides in terror)

**Isano:** What's wrong? It's just Truth or Dare.

**Sasuke:** You saw what she did to Haku, who knows what she'll do next.

**Me:** Oh come on. All I want is for one of you to sing.

**Kakashi:** That's all?

**Me:** That's all. But, I want Itachi to sing!! (Points to Itachi)

**Sakura:** What if he can't sing?

**Me:** Well, if he can't, I hope your ears don't bleed too much. Now Itachi, you will sing "This Ain't a Scene, its An Arms Race" by Fall Out Boy. Now, sing!!!!

(Music starts)

**Itachi:** I am an arms dealer

fitting you with weapons in the form of words.

And don't really care which side wins;

as long as the room keeps singing,

that's just the business I'm in.

This ain't a scene, its a-god damn arms race,

This ain't a scene, its a-god damn arms race,

This ain't a scene, its a god-damn arms race,

I'm not a shoulder to cry on,

but I digress.

I'm a leading man,

and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate, oh-so intricate

I'm a leading man,

and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate,

oh-so intricate

I wrote the gospel on giving up,

(you are looking sinking)

But the real bombshells have already

sunk,

(prima donnas of the gutter)

At night we're painting your trash gold

while you sleep

Crashing not like hips or cars;

no, more like p-p-p-parties.

**Naruto:** Who knew Itachi could sing like that?

**Me:** Not me, did you, Isano?

**Isano:** Yeah Itachi, you ROCK!!!!

**Me:** I-I-Isano?!

**Isano:** What? Itachi sounds great!

**Itachi:** This ain't a scene, its a-god damn arms race,

This ain't a scene, its a-god damn arms race,

This ain't a scene, its a-god damn arms race,

Bandwagon's full,

please catch another.

I'm a leading man,

and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate

oh-so intricate

I'm a leading man,

and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate

oh-so intricate

All the boys who the dance floor didn't

love,

And all the girls whose lips couldn't

move fast enough,

Sing until your lungs give out.

This ain't a scene, its a-god damn arms race

This ain't a scene, its a-god damn arms race

(Now you)

This ain't a scene, its a-god damn arms race

(Wear out the groove)

This ain't a scene, its a-god damn arms race

(sing it out loud)

This ain't a scene, its a-god damn arms race

(Oh, oh)

This ain't a scene, its a-god damn arms race

I'm a leading man,

and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate, oh-so intricate

I'm a leading man,

and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate, oh-so intricate

**Everyone:** (Cheering like they're maniacs)

**Me:** Well, we got a new player, Haku looks like a walking lime, and Itachi would make a great rock star!!! It looks like things turned out perfect, for now. Muwahahaha!!!!

**Ino:** Did Ashley go crazy?

**Sakura:** Looks like she did. Oh well.

**Me:** (Still laughing evilly)

**Kakashi:** (Hits me on the head and walks away)

**Me:** Huh?? Okay, awkward. But, anyway, review with your own characters to pair couples with, ask for other Naruto characters to appear up here, and send dares or secrets Naruto characters will have to say!! Ja ne!!!

* * *

I'm soooo hyper about writing this!!! Plus, it's almost 2:30 in the morning and I'm writing this!!! Yay me!!!! But really, my name is Ashley and please do send reviews listening the things above. Ja ne and good night!!!

(Falls asleep on the computer)


	2. French Kissing and a Fight I didn't win

Yay, my first review!!! I hope I get more because this story can't go on without reviews. I can't think of dares and truths by myself, so please review!!! Oh, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Me:** Okay guys, glad to see you remembered to come!! 

**Naruto:** Remember? You locked us in here just so that we won't escape!!!

**Me:** Oh, shut it blondie, before I do something worse to you than I did Haku. (Points to Haku)

**Haku:** (In the corner rocking back and forth, muttering something about his precious black hair being gone)

**Me:** Get over it Haku!! Like Itachi said, the green will wash out. By the way, you're a great singer Itachi. I never knew you could sing.

**Itachi:** There are a lot of things you don't know about me.

**Me:** Okay. But anyway, Hinata is joining us for today!!!! Okay, now get in a circle again.

**Everyone:** (Moans)

**Me:** NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Everyone gets in a circle again)

**Me:** Now this dare is from Shinocrazylover and the dare is for one of you guys to French kiss Hinata.

(Hinata turns a deep red)

**Sasuke:** I bet it's Naruto who has to do that. (Starts to laugh a little)

**Me:** Oh, I wouldn't be laughing, young naïve one.

**Sasuke:** Why is that?

**Me:** Because, you're the one who has to do it.

**Everyone:** (Starts to chuckle)

**Sasuke:** I'm not going to do it.

**Me:** You have to, or else. (Makes a fist)

**Sakura&Ino:** He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to, kuso!!!!

**Me:** Shut it, Sasuke girlfriend wannabes!!! Now, Sasuke, get to it!!!

**Sasuke:** (Sighs and walks over to Hinata and kisses her)

**Sakura&Ino:** Nooooooooooooo, Sasuke!!!! Don't!!!!!!! (Cries and jumps out the window)

**Isano:** Kinda dumb, don't you think? I mean, they should know that we're on the 23rd floor, shouldn't they???

(Loud BAM sound is heard)

**Me:** (Laughing) they do now!!!!!

**Hinata&Sasuke:** (Still French kissing)

**Itachi:** Who knew my little brother had it in him?

**Me:** From all the fanfics I read about him and a certain person, I knew he had it in him and a **lot** more.

**Kakashi:** Shouldn't you stop them? It's getting pretty 'steamy' in there.

**Me:** As long as they don't rip off each other's clothes and do a nasty, I really don't care.

(The door is heard being shut)

**Me:** Who just left???

**Haku:** Sasuke and Hinata.

**Me:** Where did they go?

**Haku:** They just said they were going out for a while.

**Me:** Who the hell said they could leave?!

**Haku:** Sasuke told me to give you this. (Hands me a sticky note)

**Me:** "Dear Annoying Author,

Hinata and I decided to get away from you guys. We wanted to be a little closer.

Your, could-happen-but hasn't friend,

Sasuke Uchiha"

I don't believe this!!!!!!

**Isano:** That they left to go and do something you didn't expect them to do?

**Me:** No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That Sasuke called me annoying! ME!!!! I'm not annoying, am I???

**Everyone:** (Starts to whistle nervously)

**Me:** Oh, screw you liars!!! I thought I could trust you.

**Isano:** Don't worry, Ashley!!! You still got me!!!

**Me:** (Whispering) that's not a lot.

**Isano:** What'd you say?!?! Why, I outta!!! (Pounces on me and starts pulling my long black hair)

**Me:** My haaaiiirrrr!!!! My soft, shiny black haaaiiirrrr!!!!!

**Haku:** Now you know how it feels to be deprived of something you take soooo much pride in.

**Me:** Help me!!!!!!

**Itachi:** …Anyone want pizza? I'm buying.

**Everyone:** Yeah, sure. (Walks out of the room)

**Me:** You dirty little traitors!!! I'll get you!!!!! Well, looks like I won't get out of this until next chapter. See ya!! Ooooowwww, Isano!!! Stop pulling my hair!!!

* * *

Well, that's it! Thanks Shinocrazylover for sending me this review!!!!

Kuso Means 'Dammit' in Japanese.

Ja Ne!!!!


	3. Fights, Dating, and SHOPPING!

**I got 3 reviews for this story!!!! In one day!!! But, on to the story!!!

* * *

**

**Me:** Hey guys, guess what?

**Sakura:** You're going to let us go?

**Kakashi:** You're going to do some of the things in this book?

**Me:** No and Hell No!!!! We have new people joining us. Temari, Shikamaru, Deidara, come in.

(Three ninja come into the room)

**Me:** Oh yeah, Isano left us for a career in singing.

**Everyone:** Awww

**Me:** But on the bright side, we have two new people joining us!!

(Two girls come into the room. One is 16 and has dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. The other being 21 and has semi-short black hair out)

**Me:** This is Naomi and Miya. They will join us for a while. (Points to each girl)

**Deidara:** _Hmm, that brunette is kinda cute._

**Kakashi:** _If I ask nicely, I wonder if I can get a lap dance from Miya._

**Me:** Alright, now on with the dares!!! First one is for Naomi.

**Naomi:** What is it?

**Me:** You have to kill Itachi.

**Everyone:** (WTF looks on their faces)

**Me:** Oh wait, I meant you have to kiss Itachi. Silly me!!!!

**Naomi:** (Goes over to Itachi and sits on his lap)

**Haku:** This is going to be interesting.

**Everyone:** (Nods in agreement)

**Deidara:** Like anyone cares about that!! (Says rather loudly)

**Naomi:** (Leans in on Itachi and kisses him passionately)

**Everyone:** Awwwww

**Deidara:** (Grits teeth and punches hole through the closest wall)

**Naomi:** (Still kissing Itachi)

**Deidara:** Can you two fucking stop now!!!

**Me:** Jealous much, Deidara? I mean come on, it's a damn kiss.

**Deidara:** I should be kissing her, not that man-whore.

**Itachi:** What you call me????

**Deidara:** You heard me!! Want to take this outside?!

**Itachi:** Why outside? We can scrap right now!!!!

(Two boys start to fight in the middle of the floor)

**Naomi:** Boys, stop!!! Ashley, do something!!!

**Me:** Fight, fight, fight, fight!!!!

**Naomi:** Ashley!!! Oh, what's the point? Deidara, Deidara, listen to me.

(Boys still fighting. Itachi's pulling Deidara's hair and Deidara's beating Itachi and telling him to let go.)

**Everyone Else: **(Cheering for who they think should win)

**Naomi: **That's enough!!! Deidara, I like you, not Itachi! It was just a kiss, I'd rather kiss you!!

**Deidara:** (Stops fighting, grabs Naomi, and kisses her deeply.)

**Me:** Awww!! Anyway, who'd you guys think would win?

**Everyone:** (Huddles together for a minute then breaks) Itachi, hands down.

**Me:** Yeah, I thought that too. Deidara's strong, just Itachi is stron-

**Miya:** Ashley, shouldn't you do the second dare?

**Me:** Oh yeah. Now it's your turn, Shikamaru!!!

**Shikamaru:** So troublesome.

**Me:** Don't hate the player, hate the game. Now, you have to admit your love for Temari. Okay???

**Shikamaru:** Like I would do that.

**Me:** Do it or. (Whispers the rest in Shikamaru's ear.)

**Shikamaru:** You wouldn't dare.

**Me: **Try me. Now do it.

**Shikamaru:** How do you know I like her anyway?

**Me:** I didn't, until now.

**Shikamaru:** What?!

**Me:** Hahaha, you just told on yourself!!! What'd you got to say now??

**Shikamaru:** Only this: Want to go out Temari?

**Temari:** Sure.

(Shikamaru and Temari walk out the room holding hands)

**Me:** Now hold on a damn minute!! Who said they could leave???

**Sasuke:** You just did. Or at least you wrote it.

**Me:** Dammit, foiled by an Uchiha!!! Oh well, that happens to me all the time!!! Now all of you take these clothes and get dressed.

**Sakura:** Why?

**Ino:** Where are we going?

**Me&Miya: **SHOPPING!!!!

**Every Girl in the room:** YAY!!!!

**Every Guy in the room:** (Groans)

**Naruto:** Haku, you shouldn't mind shopping.

**Haku:** Just because I sound and looks like a girl, doesn't mean I think like one.

**Me:** Oh, what are you guys complaining about? It'll be fun!!

**Kakashi:** No it won't.

**Itachi:** Whenever a guy goes to the mall with a girl, he is always stuck holding their bags.

**Me:** Don't be sexist!!!!

**Miya:** Besides, we won't make you do that. Now come one!!!

(One minute, Miya and I leave to get dress. Next minute, we come back in something else)

**Naruto:** How'd you change so fast?!

**Me:** When it comes to shopping, you need to learn to go fast and manage time. Now let's go? Who wants to drive?

**Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Deidara, and Sakura:** (Raise their hands)

**Me:** (Points to Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto) let's see, you three may be able to see over the dashboard, but you can't reach the pedals. (Points to other three ninja) And you three I don't trust with me mom's car. I'm letting Miya drive.

**Sasuke:** Then why the fucking hell did you ask us that question??

**Me:** (Takes a picture) to see the looks on your faces!! Now let's go!!!!!

* * *

What will we do at the mall? Who will buy what? And will the guys hold the girl's bags?? Review saying what should happen to each person while at the mall. Ja Ne!!! Oh, and thanks to all of you who sent reviews!! 


	4. One Shaved Head, Target Practice, Oh My!

**I got another review and this one is hilarious!!! Can't stop laughing over it!!! Anyway, don't own Naruto or even myself (whimpers)

* * *

**

**Me:** Naruto, stop trying to sing with the music, only Haku can do that!!!

**Haku:** I don't want to sing.

**Me:** You just did a few minutes ago.

**Naruto:** why can't I sing??

**Sasuke:** Because you suck on ice.

**Naruto:** Hey at least I can sing better than you, teme!!

**Sakura:** No you can't. Sasuke sings much better than you!!

**Itachi:** How do you know that?

**Sakura:** Simple, Ino and I spy on Sasuke when he's in the…uh-oh.

**Me: **Omg, you're fanatics and stalkers!!!

**Ino:** You have a big mouth, Sakura!

**Sakura:** Oh, like you wouldn't do the same, Ino-pig!!!

**Ino:** Billboard Brow!!!

**Sakura:** Ino-pig!!!!

**Ino:** Billboard Brow!!!

**Miya:** If all of you don't shut the fuck up, I'll turn this car around!!!!!!!!

(Everyone shuts the fuck up)

**Kakashi:** I like you, Miya. You don't mind to speak your mind.

**Miya:** Thanks Kakashi.

**Everyone:** (whispers) Closet Pervert.

(Rest of the ride was quiet)

* * *

**Me: **Okay guys, we're here!! Where to first?

**Girls:** Clothing stores.

**Kakashi: **Bookstore.

**Naruto:** Food court.

**Haku, Deidara, Itachi, and Sasuke: **Hair departments.

**Me:** Okay, here. (Gives them a cell phone) Use this to call me if you need anything. Ja Ne!! (Grabs Miya and runs)

(Everyone goes to where they want to go)

* * *

Off with me and Miya…

**Miya:** Hey, isn't that Shikamaru? (Points in Shikamaru's direction)

**Me:** Yeah, it is. Hey, Shikamaru!!!!

**Shikamaru:** (Walks over to us) Damn, I thought I could get rid of you two.

**Me:** You know you missed us!! Anyway, where's Temari??

**Shikamaru:** She left me. Said something about me being boring. Where are the others?

**Miya:** Off their own ways.

**Unknown: **Ashley-chan!!!

**Me:** Hey Lee!! What are you doing here?

**Lee: **Tenten dragged Neji and me here.

**Me:** Where's Neji?

**Lee:** Hair Care products.

**Miya:** (whispers) Hey, Ashley. Aren't Lee and Shikamaru involved in a dare?

**Me:** Yeah you're right. Hey guys, guess what? A dare!!!

**Lee:** I don't get it?

**Shikamaru:** Don't worry, you will.

**Me:** Keybladeboy wants you two to run a 5 lap race.

**Lee:** Sounds very youthful!!!!

**Shikamaru:** sounds troublesome.

**Me:** Oh yeah, if you lose, you have to shave your head. And lee if you lose, you have to shave your eyebrows too!!

**Both Guys:** What?!?!

**Me: **No questions!! Now, go outside and wait until we give you the signal to start. You have to run 5 times around the entire mall. We'll be watching so that you won't cheat.

**Both Guys:** (Complain and go outside)

**Miya:** You're getting a kick outta this, aren't you?

**Me:** every minute of it!!!

(Goes outside to watch race)

Off with Boys other than Kakashi and Naruto…

* * *

**Sasuke:** God Hyuuga, why are you so dumb?! Everyone knows this works much better than yours!!

**Neji:** Yeah right!!! Everyone knows Pantene works perfectly!!!

**Sasuke:** No, Ganier. Right, Itachi?

**Itachi:** I use Dove.

**Haku:** I used to use that. Now I use Frutisce (?).

**Deidara:** I use Suave. Maybe I should use Dove too.

**Sasuke:** You aren't helping!!!

**Neji:** Ha! Every product they use is at least twice as good as yours!! Pantene ten times better!!

**Sasuke:** Argh, damn you Hyuuga. Damn you to Hell!!!!

* * *

Off with Kakashi…

**Kakashi:** This is way better than Icha Icha Paradise. I'll buy the first five volumes of this series.

(Everyone's phone rings)

**Everyone:** Hello??

**Me: **(Laughing between words) Hey guys, time to go.

* * *

At Home…

**Miya:** So what did you guys do?

**Girls:** We shopped!! (Showed Miya their clothes)

**Guys other than Naruto and Kakashi: **We had a discussion.

**Naruto: **Yeah right!! More like argument!! I could hear you guys from the food court!!

**Kakashi:** I bought books.

**Miya:** Hey, maybe I could read them sometimes.

**Everyone:** They're full of porn. You won't want to read them!!

**Me:** Whatever. The funniest thing happened today!!!!

**Everyone:** What, what????

**Me:** Shikamaru and Lee ran a 5 lap race. And whoever loss had to shave their head. Lee had to shave his eyebrows if he loss. Guess who won!!

**Everyone:** Lee, no doubt about it.

**Me:** You sure??? Guys, come in!!!

(Shikamaru and Lee comes in. Shikamaru still has his hair, but…)

**Naruto:** Hahaha, Bushy Brows!!! You lost?!

**Lee:** I feel so unyouthful. I mean, I lost to Shikamaru.

(Everyone, even Sasuke and Itachi laugh their asses off)

**Miya:** That's kinda hard to believe. After all, it is Shikamaru!!!

**Shikamaru:** Hey, I can be motivated sometimes.

**Me:** You should've seen Shikamaru!!! He was going 5 times the speed Lee was going!!!! And he finished the race in 2 minutes, while Lee finished in 3!!

**Sakura:** I don't care how long it took him to finish, I'm just glad those weird hairdo and eyebrows are gone!!!

**Lee:** But…Sakura-chan. (Runs out of the room crying)

**Me:** Ooookaaay, anyways. Oh yeah, hey Sakura can come here?

**Sakura:** Yeah. What for???

(I strangle Sakura and tie her to a chair that is glued to the ground. I also draw a big bull's-eye on her forehead!)

**Me:** (Dressed in a general's uniform) Alright maggots, you're job is to practice your aim. You must hit the bull's-eye. But, you can only use your weapons. Any type of weapon is welcome, especially if it causes a lot of pain.

**Everyone:** (Salutes) M'am, yes m'am!

**Sasuke:** I'm going to have a lot of fun with this. (Smirks)

**Me:** Now aim…Fir…

**Miya:** Wait!!! We can't show stuff like that!!

**Me:** Awww, I wanted to write what happens!!

**Miya:** Ashley…

**Me:** Fine, I cannot write about what happens mainly because I might scare little kids reading this. But, I can tell you this. What happens to Sakura is not gonna be pretty. **Not at all**. Well, since I can't write what happens, I guess this is over for now. Ja Ne!!!

**Sasuke:** If you may not be able to write it, can we still do it?

**Me:** Of course!!!

**Sakura:** Why would you let them do this?!

**Me:** 1) Because Keybladeboy requested it. And 2) because I don't like you. Now, FIRE!!!!

(Screams heard in the background)

* * *

I really loved writing this!! But, I haven't gotten any reviews saying anything about truths. Plus, I haven't gotten any dares for Naruto, Haku, Kakashi, Ino, Miya, or even myself. Just to let you know, I'll do anything you dare me to. Still, if you want to submit your own character or ask for another character to be up here, offer still stands!!! Finally, Ja Ne!!!! 


	5. New People, Kissing, and Slave Naruto!

Yippee!!! I got a Yoko Ishida CD today, I'm soooo happy!!!! I also got so many dares and truths. Plus, I got 2 new persons!!!! Ahem, anyway…on with the chapter!

* * *

**Me:** Hey guys!!!

**Everyone:** (Groans)

**Me:** I said 'Hey guys'. (Dark monotone voice)

**Everyone:** Hey Ashley!!

**Me:** We're going to do something different today. Everyone get in a straight line and don't make me say it again!!

**Everyone:** (Got in a straight line)

**Me:** Okay, now I first want you to introduce you to Hina.

(A girl with white hair down to her knees and bangs down to her half calf's wearing a black kimono with a white dragon revolving around it and black boots up to her half calves comes in. Her blood red eyes were scary but welcoming at the same time.)

**Me:** Hi Hina, since Shino isn't here yet, you can sit and watch until he gets here.

**Hina:** (Shrugs and walks off)

**Me:** Alright, now Haku, step forward.

**Haku:** are you going to kill me???

**Me:** No, now step forward.

**Haku:** (Steps forward)

**Me:** Good, now truth or dare?

**Haku:** Truth.

**Me:** Would you rather look like a boy or act like a girl?

**Haku:** Can I choose dare?

**Me:** Do you want to wear a lime green dress? I mean it would look great with you bright green hair.

**Haku: **(Shudders) I'll stick with the truth.

**Me:** Then answer. I could be doing better things right now.

**Haku:** Act like a girl.

**Me:** Why????

**Haku:** It would help me keep up a good undercover job. Plus, I figure 'Hey I look like a girl, why not act like one.'

**Me:** You keep on thinking that. Now Kakashi step forward and Haku, you step back.

**Kakashi:** (Reading book) what is it?

**Me:** (Grabs book) don't read that book when I'm talking.

**Naruto:** (Whispers) Look at Kakashi-sensei being scolded by a 13 year old girl!!!

**Me:** Shut it blondie, before I convince readers to send reviews saying how much you want a make-out session with Sasuke!!

**Naruto:** (Shuts up)

**Me:** That's better, now Kakashi, truth or dare?

**Kakashi:** Dare.

**Me:** Oh, then you're going to love this. You have to… (Whispers rest in Kakashi's ear.)

**Kakashi:** Alright!!!! (Starts to take off shirt)

**Me:** Hold it, hold it!! We don't want to see all that, go into the bathroom and show her that.

**Kakashi:** (Grabs Miya and pulls her into the bathroom)

**Itachi:** What was the dare?

**Me:** Give it a minute…

**Miya:** Damn Kakashi!!! I never knew you had a six pack!!!

**Me:** The dare was that Kakashi had to show his whole body to Miya.

**Sasuke:** You do know that if he does that, they could do as you call 'a nasty' in your bathroom?

**Me:** If they do it in the bathtub, and rinse it out when they're done, I don't really care.

**Everyone:** What if they do it other than in the bathtub??

**Me:** (Runs to door and bangs on it) if you guys do anything, do it in the bathtub!! I don't want to have to clean the whole bathroom!!!!!

**Everyone:** (Sweatdrops)

**Me:** Okay, now that I have to worry about actually cleaning something other than myself and dishes, I have a bad feeling.

**Ino:** Can we get on with this???

**Me:** Fine, the next one is for you and your loud mouth anyway.

**Ino:** (Steps forward proudly)

**Me:** Weirdo. But, truth or dare??

**Ino:** Truth.

**Me:** Are you in love with Sakura and not want her to be with Sasuke for that reason??

**Ino:** No!! (Eyes dart around suspiciously)

**Sasuke:** You answered that pretty quickly, Ino. You sure about that??

**Ino:** I'm telling the truth!! If you don't believe me, may both Uchiha brothers give me the Uchiha stare until I crack!!!

**Me:** That can be arranged. Guys.

**Sasuke&Itachi:** (Gives Ino the Uchiha stare)

**Ino:** (After a few seconds) Fine, I love Sakura!! I just say I like Sasuke to hide it!! I really love Sakura. (Grabs Sakura and locks lips with her)

**Hina:** Didn't expect that did you, Ashley??

**Me:** No. Now that I know there is a lesbian in the house, I should be careful. Oh, I just realized that was the dare Ino was supposed to go through if she chose dare!!!

**Shikamaru:** Funny how things turn out, huh?

**Naruto:** Bout time you said something!!! Hey Ashley, is it my turn yet???

**Me:** Yeah, actually it is. Truth or dare??

**Naruto:** Dare dattebayo!!!!

**Me:** Hahaha, you have to be my slave until I say different!!! Now, get me some pocky!!!

**Naruto:** But…

**Me:** Now!!!!

**Naruto:** (Grumbles and walks out of the room)

(Knock on door after Naruto leaves)

**Me:** Oh yeah, that's right!! Come in Rebecca!!!

(Girl with blond hair and green eyes walks into the room.)

**Me:** He's all yours!!!

**Rebecca:** ITACHI!!!!!! (Runs and grabs Itachi)

**Itachi:** How could you betray me like this?!

**Me:** How? More like 'why?'

**Itachi:** Okay, why?

**Me:** Because you betrayed me when Isano attacked me!!!

(Naruto comes back into the room with strawberry pocky)

**Naruto:** Here.

**Me:** Here, what??

**Naruto:** Here, **Master.**

**Me:** Thanks servant. Well, Haku says he'd rather act like a girl, Kakashi and Miya are getting busy, Ino is a lesbian and Sakura may be after that kiss, Naruto is my slave, and we have two new people. Cool, huh?

**Deidara:** Those girls are still kissing.

**Me:** Really???

**Deidara:** (Nods)

**Me:** Hmm. Oh yeah, where's Naomi??

**Deidara:** She's getting ready for our date later on today. By the way, is it okay if she comes over tomorrow??

**Me:** As long as you two don't do what Kakashi and Miya are doing, I don't care.

**Sasuke:** You don't care about much of anything, do you??

**Me:** No, not really. Anyway, Ja Ne everyone!!!

* * *

Wow, a lot of truths and dares this time!! I really loved these truths and dare!! Except for Kakashi's that one ended up kinda creepy.

But, I will keep your characters in as long as you want, just let me know if you want them out or not.

Plus, Shino will be in the next chapter, so send in reviews with dares or truths for him.

And someone PLEASE send me a dare or truth I have to do or admit!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!

Ja Ne!!!


	6. Stripping, an Angry Haku, and Snow Cones

**Yosh!!! I'm listening to Chris Brown now!!! I don't own Naruto, on with the story!!!

* * *

**

**(Everyone sitting around the room until…)**

**Me:** Hey guys, guess what???

**Naruto:** There are more people coming?

**Me:** No, there are… Wait, how'd you know that?

**Sasuke:** It happens so often that even a dobe like Naruto can figure it out.

**Naruto:** Yeah

(Tick, tick, tick…)

**Naruto:** Hey!!!

**Me:** I just didn't want to turn people down for their character. Plus, the more the merrier!!!! Come in Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shino, Nicole, and Komachi!

(Shino comes in, and then a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and whiskers like Naru-kun comes in. Then, another girl with short auburn hair and black eyes comes into the room. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro come in as well)

**Sasuke:** Well, well, if it isn't emo boy.

**Gaara:** Look who's talking.

**Sasuke:** (Anime Vein)

**Me:** so, you guys get comfortable, okay?

**Kankuro:** (Sticks foot out to trip Komachi)

**Komachi:** (Falls) Ow!! What was that for??

**Kankuro:** I just wanted to see up that pretty little skirt of yours. (Perverted smile)

**Komachi:** (Blushes) Pervert. (Walks away from Kankuro)

**Kankuro:** Wait cutie!! (Follows Komachi)

**Shikamaru:** He'll chase after any girl, won't he?

**Temari:** **…**

**Shikamaru:** You're still not talking to me, huh? Why won't you say anything to me??

**Temari:** You called me a 'Troublesome Woman.' I didn't like that one bit.

**Shikamaru:** I'm sorry. I say some things randomly. Please, forgive me.

**Temari:** Oh, Shikamaru…

(Those two make out)

**Everyone:** Awwwww

**Me:** I love this part of the job. (Wipes tear away from eye)

**Deidara:** (Walks in with Naomi) Hey guys, what's up?

**Itachi:** A room full of people, that's what.

**Deidara:** Oh. Wait, I can see that!!

**Naomi:** Deidara, maybe we should leave. Ashley might not appreciate so many people in her room, especially since half of it isn't hers.

**Deidara:** She won't mind.

**Me:** Naruto, don't touch that!!! Kakashi, stop reading my books!! Gaara, stop choking Sasuke with sand!!! Kankuro, stop being a damn pervert!!!

**Hina:** This is so out of control, right Shino?

**Shino:** ……….

**Deidara:** Okay, so maybe she will. But, we won't start anything.

**Ino&Sakura:** (Making out. See, I told you she would be a lesbian too)

**Itachi:** (Yelling and trying to get Rebecca off of him)

**Haku:** (Rubbing his temples) will all of you SHUT the FUCKING HELL UP!!!

**Everyone:** (Stops doing what they were doing and stares at Haku with wide eyes)

**Me:** (Came to my senses) Whoa, Haku snapped and cussed at the same time!!!

**Haku:** I'm sorry; it's just that you all were soooo loud. I got a headache from listening to all of you.

**Naruto:** Now I know to remember something.

**Kakashi:** What's that?

**Naruto:** Never get Haku mad. He could tear you to shreds and cuss you out at once!

**Me:** Oh!! Naruto, Nicole, and Sasuke come here.

**Sasuke:** What?

**Me: **Well, the person who created Nicole wanted you and Naruto to strip in front of Nicole.

**Naruto:** (Whines) do we have to?

**Me:** Don't whine, it deprives you of your dignity. Plus, you're still my slave, so you have to do it.

**Sasuke:** I don't have to then, right?

**Me:** That's where you're wrong. You see, I'm also the author. Whatever the author says goes. Now, get to it.

**Both Guys:** (Sigh and start to take off shirts)

**Miya:** Naruto is so lean. And I never knew Sasuke had pecks.

**Kakashi:** (Turns Miya's head so that is faced Kakashi's) don't pay attention to them, pay attention to me.

**Miya:** (Purrs) you're right, I love you, not them.

(Both kiss)

**Komachi:** That's romantic, don't you think Gaara?

**Gaara:** HN.

**Kankuro:** It would be even more romantic if you and I did it in bed.

**Komachi:** Ewwwww!!!!

**Me:** You really need to learn to be less **ero**, Kankuro.

**Kankuro:** Whatever, I'll get her eventually.

**Me:** Why do I bother?? (Walk away)

**Naruto&Sasuke: **(Standing in nothing but their boxers)

**Me:** How's it going???

**Naruto:** That psycho wants us to take off our boxers!!

**Sasuke:** Please say no about that!!! PLEASE!!!!

**Nicole:** They have to strip of everything, right?

**Me:** Well, technically yeah. But, I don't do stuff like that in my fanfic, so their boxers is as far as they go.

**Both Guys:** Hell yeah!!!!

**Nicole:** (Pouts and walks off)

**Naruto:** Hey, Ashley…

**Me:** Uh-huh?

**Naruto:** Thanks for saving us from extreme embarrassment and all, but can we put our clothes back on???

**Me:** Knock yourselves out.

**Me:** (Walks to center of room) Attention!!!

**Everyone:** (Still talking, making out, or stalking in Kankuro's case)

**Me:** I said 'attention!!!'

**Everyone:** (Stares at me)

**Me:** Okay, I got the E.O.G.'s next week, which mean I'll be a little stressed out. So…

**Sasuke:** Like we give a damn about your E.O.G.'s!!!!!

**Everyone:** (Goes back to what they were doing)

**Me:** Okay, how about this. If you give me a hard time next week, I'll make each and everyone of your lives a living Hell!!!!!

**Everyone:** Good luck on your test!!!!

**Me:** That's better. Now, who wants snow cones!!!

**Everyone:** (Raises their hands)

**Me:** Naruto, go get them.

**Naruto:** Dammit, I hate this job. (Stomps away)

**Me:** I love ordering him around!!!!

**Naruto:** (Comes back with like 25 snow cones)

**Naruto:** Here.

**Me:** Thank-

(Naruto slips on water and….)

SPLAT!!!!

(Snow cones land on me, Komachi, and Naomi)

**Naruto:** Oops!!!

**Me, Kankuro, and Deidara:** Naruto….

**Naruto:** (Runs away)

**Deidara:** GET HIM!!!!!

(Start to chase Naruto)

**Me:** Well, what a day!!! I'm going to continue chasing Naruto. Ja Ne!!!

(I grab my shoe and lung it at Naruto)

**Naruto:** Shit!!! That hurt!!!

**Me:** This better get out of my hair, you fagget!!!!

* * *

That was cool!!! Sorry about not using some characters more than others, I just think off the top of my head about who should say what. Oh, I'm not a sick twisted person, the people who send reviews saying what I should write are. But, they are clever!!! Plus, do know that I have nothing against lesbians!!! Ja Ne!!! 


	7. A Muddy Sasuke, Truths, and a Smexy Tobi

**Ya'll love me!!! Ya'll really, really love me!!! But anyway, I don't own Naruto, not at all.

* * *

**

**Me:** (Slams through the door, looking very tired)

**Komachi:** Ashley, what's wrong??

**Me:** I have to think of a storyline for all these truths and dares!! I'm so tired, but happy at the same time!!!

**Sasuke: **Like we care.

**Me:** That's IT!!! (Tries to grab Sasuke, but Kakashi and Itachi stop me)

**Miya:** Damn, the pressure's getting to Ashley!!

**Me:** No, I'm tired of his smart mouth!!! I hope this chapter puts you in your damn place, Uchiha!!!!!

**Sasuke:** Pfft.

**Komachi:** Ashley, do you want me to do today for you??

**Me:** By all means!! (Jumps in bed and falls asleep)

**Everyone:** O O

**Komachi:** Whatever. Now, this is Rose!!

(16 year old girl with boy cut brown hair and brown eyes come in. She's wearing jeans and a green hoodie.)

**Komachi:** Nice to meet you Rose.

**Rose:** Like wise. (Goes and sits next to Haku)

**Komachi: **Now, Sasuke come here.

**Sasuke:** Yes, Komachi-san??

**Me:** (Talking in my sleep) Dammit, Sasuke's nicer to my Oc than me!!! Dammit, dammit, dammit!!!!

**Komachi:** Ignore her, now truth or dare??

**Sasuke:** Truth.

**Komachi:** Which one?

**Sasuke:** The one you first see.

**Komachi:** Okay. The question is: Are you emo? Do you cut yourself at night?

**Sasuke:** I choose my second truth, now.

**Komachi:** Fine, Would you be gay for a year if you could have any girl after that?

**Sasuke:** What's the dare?

**Komachi:** You have to kiss Itachi.

**Uchiha Brothers:** (Shudder at thought of kissing each other)

**Sasuke:** I'll answer both. I used to be emo. I would cut myself at night until I realized that cutting me wouldn't kill my brother. And, no I wouldn't go gay for a year if I could have any girl after that.

**Komachi:** Why not???

**Sasuke:** (Grabs Komachi's hand) because, not having you for a year isn't worth being gay.

**Komachi:** (Blushes) S…Sasuke, I ….

**Me:** (Sleeptalking again) Sasuke, you better not make out with Komachi!!!!!!

**Sasuke:** HN.

**Nicole:** Komachi, you better not steal Sasuke away from me!!!

**Komachi:** Oh yeah, Sasuke as much as I hate to say this, you have to make out with Nicole.

**Sasuke:** WHAT THE FUCK!!!! I want you, not that stalker!!!!!

**Komachi:** I'm sorry, but you have to do it. (Turns away to cry)

**Nicole:** (Grabs Sasuke and makes out with him)

**Naomi:** Poor Sasuke. I'm glad that's not going to happen with you and another girl.

**Deidara:** I wouldn't let that happen. (Kisses Naomi on the forehead)

**Naomi:** Awwwww, Deidara!!!! (Cuddles with him)

**Miya:** (Watching everything) Why can't you be more like that?! (Slaps Kakashi)

**Kakashi:** I can do a lot more than that. Wait and see.

**Miya:** (Softens up) Okay, Kakashi!!! I love you!!!

**Sakura:** Hey, Ino can you stop??

**Ino:** Awww, but why?

**Sakura:** Because after making out for like two days straight, I'm kinda tired and my lips hurt.

**Komachi:** (Trying to get Nicole off of Sasuke) Oh, Sakura, you have a truth or dare to choose from.

**Sakura:** Okay, I choose truth.

**Komachi:** Would you rather date Ino or Sasuke???

**Sakura:** Ino because we've known each other longer!!!

**Komachi:** That's nice. So that you can depend on her!! Ok, Hinata, your turn!!

**Naruto:** Where's Hinata???

**Komachi:** Over here. (Points to Hinata)

**Naruto:** Oooohh.

**Komachi:** Dumbass, but Hinata since you only have a truth; you have to answer it, okay??

**Hinata:** (Nods quietly)

**Komachi:** Do you have a crush on Naruto??? Wait, this is so obvious!!!!

**Hinata:** Y… (Turns really red and faints)

**Haku:** Hinata??????

**Hina:** Will she be okay????

**Shino:** Yes, it's happen before.

**Komachi:** Well, now that we know she'll be okay, let's keep going!!! Naruto, truth or dare??

**Naruto:** Truth. I'm not taking any chances this time!!!

**Komachi:** Would you screw any guy if it meant all the ramen you could eat?? And if so, which guy?

**Naruto:** No, mainly because it isn't worth it. But, if I said yeah, it would have to be Sasuke.

**Komachi:** Alright!!! Now Naru-kun, you and Sasu-kun have to roll around in mud!!!

**Naruto:** Why???

**Komachi:** It's a dare.

**Sasuke:** And mess up my hair, I don't think so.

**Komachi:** Oh okay Sasuke. Just give me a min-

(Komachi pushes Naru-kun and Sasu-kun in the mud)

**Sasuke:** Komachi?!

**Komachi:** What? It was a dare, you had to do it!!!

**Me:** (Just got up) Hey guys, what happened while I was as- (Stops and stares at Sasuke and Naruto in the mud)

**Everyone: (**Comes out to see what happened.)

**Me:** Hahaha!!! Told you'd get what you deserved!!!!

**Sasuke:** Shut up Ashley!!!

(Guys try to get out of mud, but slip and fall)

**Everyone: **(LTFAO)

**Komachi:** (Between laughs) Ashley, can you do the last dare?? I'm tired from all this work!

**Me:** That's what I'm here for. Now, where's Tobi??

**Itachi:** In a tree.

**Me:** He is?!

**Itachi:** (Points upward)

**Me:** (Looks up) Hey Tobi, can you come down for a minute?

**Tobi: **(Comes down) Sup???

**Me:** I got a dare for you.

**Tobi:** Sweet!!!

**Me:** Yup!! All I need you to do is take off your mask.

**Tobi:** Okay. (Takes off mask)

(Shows that Tobi has onyx eyes, pale skin, black hair that stops at his shoulders, and a soft smile on his face)

**Girls (Even Me, except for Ino and Sakura):** (Drools over Tobi)

**Itachi&Deidara:** T…T…TOBI!?!?!?!?!

**Tobi:** Yes?

**Deidara:** You look just like Itachi!! Well, except for the smile.

**Me:** You're so hot!!!! I love you Tobi!!!!!

**Tobi:** Thank you and I know. Why do you think I wore the mask?

**Itachi&Deidara:** … (Gone Blank)

**Tobi:** I did it in case anyone ever found how I really looked. They would confuse me for Itachi all the time.

**Me:** Oh, so that's why you act so polite and act slightly annoying and stupid.

**Tobi:** Yep, it was for my cover. But, I'm going to stop doing that. I'm starting to annoy my damn self.

**Deidara:** Glad to hear it!!! Hell knows you annoyed me to no end!!!!!

**Me:** So, Tobi do you want to stay a while??

**Tobi: **Sure, but I'm tired of being called 'Tobi'. Please call me Teika, that's my real name.

**Me:** Okay!!! Well, from what Komachi told me, a lot of truths were told, a few dares were done, and we got a new person. Man, I missed a lot. But, I will never forget this!!!

(Rewinds tape)

(Watches Sasuke and Naruto slip and fall for the hundredth time today)

**Sasuke:** You'll get tired of it eventually.

**Me:** The hell I won't!!! Ja Ne!!

* * *

Man, I really did get a lot of truths and dares!! But, I loved them, you guys are very creative!!!

I hope I can change Tobi's name in this! I like Teika much better!!

Oh yeah, I got so many new people that I can't keep up!! So, please refrain from sending anymore people for a while.

Plus, I'm sorry if I didn't use certain characters enough or at all. I'll use them more next chapter!!!

Ja Ne!!!!!!!!


	8. Teika Hosting, Oh great!

**New chappie!!!! A lot of writing in this one. I think anyway. Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Me:** Afternoon people!!! I feel a lot better. Now on with…

**Itachi:** We were talking and thought that one of the guys should host for today.

**Me:** Sure, but I choose.

**Itachi:** (Nods)

**Me:** I choose the Teika formally known as Tobi.

**Teika:** (Off doing something else) Nani???

**Me:** You're hosting for today.

**Teika:** Whatever. First truth or dare thing is for Naruto.

**Naruto:** Can I do both truth and dare??

**Teika:** (Looks over at me)

**Me:** (Nods) Yes, he may.

**Naruto:** Cool dattebayo!!! Give me my first truth question, Teika!!!!

**Teika:** Stop being so hyper, it's annoying me. First question is would you screw Sasuke or Gaara if you really had to??

**Naruto:** Seriously, who comes up with these things?! But again, I'd have to say Sasuke.

**Sasuke&Gaara:** Next time anyone tries to ask if Naruto would either screw me or him, I'll kill that person.

**Teika:** Okay, now your second question is what do you think of each girl individually?

**Naruto:** Rose may be Kabuto obsessed, but she's great at soccer!! Nicole is a possessed stalker when it comes to Sasuke and me. Rebecca is annoying when it comes to Itachi. Hina is quiet, but it seems that Shino likes her. Naomi is really nice and considerate. Ino and Sakura are evil bitchy whores!!! Temari's pretty cool. Hinata is very, very quiet and nice. Komachi is nice and calm, but I think she could do better when it comes to teme. Miya is just as cool as Komachi. And Ashley is totally fun to be around!!!!

**Sasuke:** What do you mean she could do better?!

**Teika:** Calm down. Now, ready for your dare?

**Naruto:** Of Course!!!

**Teika:** (Smirking) you have…

**Naruto:** Yeah…

**Teika:** to go 3 days…

**Naruto:** Yeah, yeah…

**Teika:** Without ramen.

**Naruto:** (Smiled wiped away from his face)

**Teika:** Sorry, not!!! Okay, Hinata your turn.

**Hinata:** Y…yes, T…Teika-s…san?

**Teika:** Truth or dare?

**Hinata:** T…Truth.

**Teika:** What's your favorite ramen flavor and why?

**Hinata:** Miso, b…because it's N…Naruto's f…favorite f…flavor.

**Teika:** Alright. Now girls, come here.

**Miya:** What is it?

**Teika:** (Trying to hold back a nosebleed like every other guy there) you girls have to strip in front of us.

**Me:** Even me?

**Teika:** Yes, even you. Now get to it.

**Girls:** (Sigh and start to take off their clothes)

10 minutes later….

**Teika:** Damn, I never knew you girls had such nice racks.

**Me:** I like the old Teika better. You know, before when he was Tobi.

**Komachi:** What are you staring at, Kankuro??

**Kankuro:** Nothing but those boobs of yours.

**Komachi:** (Shouting) Oh my Fucking god, you are such a damn pervert!!!!

**Kankuro:** Don't be mad at me for thinking you're hot.

**Kakashi:** Miya, why are you being so modest??

**Miya:** Oh I don't know. Either because I'm in practically nothing in front of you, or because I'm practically naked in front of **all** the guys!!!

**Itachi:** Ashley, I never knew you were wearing that.

**Me:** Shut up, you damn pervert.

**Temari, Hina, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Rose, Rebecca, and Nicole: **Can we put our clothes back on, now???

**Teika:** Nicole, I thought you wanted Sasuke and Naruto to see you in nothing. Same for you, Hina, Rebecca, and Rose?

**All girls mentioned:** That's only for them!!!!

**Teika:** Fine, put your clothes back on.

10 more minutes later….

**Me:** Alright, is that all??

**Teika:** Nope, just one more truth.

**Rose:** Who is it for??

**Teika:** Orochimaru.

(Orochimaru and Kabuto walk into the room)

**Rose:** KABUTO!!!!!! (Runs and hugs him)

**Orochimaru:** What's going on??

**Kabuto:** I don't know, but I like it!!!!

**Teika:** Orochimaru, you have to answer to a truth.

**Orochimaru:** Fine.

**Teika:** Are you Michael Jackson in disguise?

**Orochimaru:** What kind of question is that?? Ashley, are you going to let them talk to me that way?!

**Me:** Hey, Komachi I realized something. Have you noticed how nice some guy's on Naruto's hair looks??

**Komachi:** Yeah, I have. Haku has nice hair, Neji has nice hair, Itachi has nice hair, Sasuke has nice hair, and Orochimaru has nice hair.

**Me:** What about Kakashi?

**Komachi:** His hair is nice too. And have you noticed how it stands on end like-

**Orochimaru:** You girls are not helping!!!

**Teika:** Could you hurry up?!

**Orochimaru:** No, I'm not Michael Jackson in disguise. I don't even know who he is.

**Kabuto:** Then, who is that man with a pointy nose whose pictures are hanging all over your walls?

**Orochimaru:** (Starts to panic)

**Me:** Well, Orochimaru?? That description sounds a lot li-

**Orochimaru:** (Grabs Kabuto and runs away)

**Rose:** Kabuto, wait!!! I love you!!!!! (Chases after them)

**Me:** Well, that was odd!!! Want to end it Teika.

**Teika:** (Playing Tekken 5 against Deidara) Hahaha, I'm soooo kicking your ass, Deidara!!!!!

**Deidara:** Dammit!!! Ashley, can you write down that I won?

**Me:** No way. That'd be lying and I don't lie.

**Deidara:** What about all those lies for covering up something you did?

**Me:** (Kicks him in his balls) Shit, shut your mouth!!! My mom may be listening. Then, I would have to listen to another boring as hell lecture.

**Teika:** Ha, Ashley kicked you in your nuts!!!!!

**Me:** One of you wraps this up for me. I sense a bad aura coming from my mother and I don't like it.

**Sasuke:** Well, now we now what Naruto thinks of the girls, what the girls look like uncensored, that Hinata is obsessed with Naruto, and that Orochimaru has a weird thing for Michael Jackson. Weird day, huh Itachi?

**Itachi:** Hmm, I've had weirder ones. Anyway… ready Sasuke??

**Sasuke:** (Nods)

**Sasuke&Itachi:** Ja Ne!!!!!!

**Me:** Dammit, that's my line!!!! Ja Ne!!!

* * *

Guess this chappie isn't long after all!!! Oh well, all's well that ends well. Thanks for all the reviews!!! I get at least one everyday!!!!! I feel sooo wanted!!!! Ja Ne!!!! 


	9. Itachi Hosts while Ashley's Kills!

**Disclaimer: Too upset to say, but I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

(Slam through the door, again. Only looking pretty damn pissed off.)

**Sasuke:** What's wrong now-

**Me:** (Puts Sasuke in a head lock and pulls on his hair)

**Komachi:** Ashley, stop!!! It isn't that bad, calm down!!!

**Itachi:** What happened??

**Miya:** Ashley posted a new story yesterday and she got two pitiful reviews. So if she kills Sasuke, don't blame us.

**Komachi:** (Trying to pull me off of Sasuke.) She deleted her story after it being posted for only a few hours.

**Kakashi:** It doesn't matter anyway, right? A lot of people like this story, isn't that enough?

**Me:** (Let's go of Sasuke) Yeah, I guess your right. But, I'll be right back. (Grabs rifle and walks out)

**Naruto: **What now???

**Kakashi:** Guess we do the game today.

**Itachi:** But, who hosts??

**Komachi:** I say Itachi does it. He's really mature!!!

**Itachi:** (Shrugs) the first dare is for me and Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** I don't have to kiss you, do I??

**Itachi:** No, but we are going to have a staring contest.

**Both Boys:** (stare at each other)

**Itachi:** (Activates Tsukyomi)

**Sasuke:** What?! (Passes out)

**Hina:** What did you do?

**Naomi:** You used the Tsukyomi, right Komachi?

**Komachi:** Yep, poor Sasuke.

**Naruto:** Who cares? My turn, right Itachi?!

**Itachi:** Yes. Ready?

**Naruto:** (Nods)

**Itachi:** You have to go an extra 3 days without ramen.

**Naruto:** (Cries chibi tears) you all hate me, don't you?!

**Teika:** Oh, suck it up. It's no big deal. It's just ramen.

**Naruto:** Don't say that!!! (Pounces on Teika/Tobi and beats him up)

**Rose:** I wish Kabuto was here.

**Nicole:** I just hope Sasuke wakes up soon.

**Itachi:** Can we continue?? (Really annoyed voice)

**Everyone:** (Nods)

**Itachi:** Okay, where's Tenten?? She needs to be here for her question.

**Tenten:** (Suddenly walks in) you call??

**Haku&Rebecca:** Where'd you come from?

**Tenten:** I was in the living room watching America's Next Top Model when I heard Itachi call my name. So, what's up?

**Itachi:** We need to know. Do you like Neji?

**Tenten:** (Blushes) um, yeah.

(Phone rings)

**Miya:** Hello? Hi, yeah she's right here. (Hands Tenten the phone) It's for you.

**Tenten:** Hello, hey Neji!! What?! Oh, okay. Bye.

**Everyone:** What, what???

**Tenten:** Neji only likes me as a friend. Oh well, I never did like his attitude, bye!!! (Walks out)

**Deidara:** Poor Tenten.

**Everyone:** (Nods head in agreement)

**Itachi:** Tenten, come back, we need you for something else.

**Tenten:** What?

**Itachi:** Ino, you're dared to make out with Sakura **and** Tenten.

**Tenten:** WHAT?!?!

**Ino:** Okay. (Makes out with Sakura, then Tenten)

**Komachi:** That's so odd to watch.

**Kakashi:** After a while of watching Sakura and Ino make out, it gets old.

**Kankuro:** Hey Komachi, you know what I'm thinking??

**Gaara:** (Puts hand over Kankuro's mouth) what you're about to say is not wanted to be heard by others.

**Temari:** Thank god Gaara stopped him.

**Hinata:** N…Naruto, are you a…alright?

**Naruto:** Yeah, I think I'll be fine now, thanks Hinata.

**Me:** (Comes back into the room, eating ramen) Hey, what's up??

**Naruto:** Noooooooo!!!! (Curls into a ball, sucking his thumb)

**Me:** What's his problem??

**Itachi:** He can't have ramen for another 3 days.

**Me:** Oh, that's harsh.

**Miya&Komachi:** Here did you go?!?!

**Me:** To shoot off a few heads. What did you guys do while I was away?

**Haku:** The usual.

**Me:** So I didn't miss much.

(Sees Sasuke passed out on the floor and Ino making out with Tenten and then Sakura)

**Me:** By the looks of things, I did miss a lot.

**Shino:** It's all water under the bridge now.

**Everyone:** (WTF looks)

**Shino:** What?

**Kakashi:** It's just that, through out this whole thing you didn't say a thing.

**Shino:** I didn't feel like saying anything.

**Rose:** Where's Shikamaru??

**Naomi:** He's sleeping. (Points to Shikamaru)

**Komachi:** He's been asleep.

**Me:** Fine with me!! Itachi, want to end it?

**Itachi:** since your back, I don't see why I have to.

**Me:** Lazy. But, I released some anger, Ino likes to make out, Sasuke is out cold, Naruto's in a fettle position, and Shikamaru's asleep.

**Kakashi:** Why do you say that?

**Me:** To give them a summary, DUH!!!! Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Yay, I'm out of my slump!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! Chapter 10 should be posted today with this one!!! Ja Ne!!! 


	10. Fighting, a dead Orochimaru, and Risami!

**Ch.10!!! I never thought I'd make it!! Don't own Naru-kun by the way!!!

* * *

**

**Me:** Hey.

**Sasuke:** Where's Komachi?

**Me:** She's sick. So, I had to call in a substitute.

(A girl who looks a lot like Itachi and Sasuke comes in)

**Uchiha Brothers:** R…Risami?! What the hell are you doing here?!

**Risami:** I'm here to help. Now, shut up and listen to Ashley!!

**Me:** Thanks, now where's Orochimaru?

(Orochimaru comes back into room with Kabuto)

**Rose:** Kabuto-kun!!!!!

**Kabuto:** Hello, Rose-chan.

**Orochimaru:** Disgusting. What is it that you want now, Ashley?

**Me:** The world wants to know… are you a girl in disguise??

**Orochimaru:** What?! Of course I'm not!!

**Risami:** Then what about the whole 'ripping off your face and revealing that you're a woman' thing when you fought the hokage?

**Orochimaru:** I should have killed you when I had the chance. I'm not answering that. In fact, I'm leaving. Coming Kabuto?

**Kabuto:** You go ahead.

**Orochimaru:** Pfft.

**Me:** Wait!! Okay, Nicole gets him.

**Nicole:** (Attacks Orochimaru) that's what you get for giving Sasuke the curse mark!!!

**Risami:** See, aren't you glad you got fangirls? They can beat up your enemies!!

**Sasuke:** Yeah, I guess you're right.

**Nicole:** Okay, I killed him. Anyone want his head??

**Deidara:** Kisame might want it for later.

**Rose:** Aren't you upset they killed him?

**Kabuto:** Naw, I hated him being around. I always had to heal him.

**Me:** Sasu-kun and Naru-kun, you have to 3-way Nicole.

**Sasu-kun&Naru-kun:** What the hell does that mean?!

**Me:** I don't know. I guess you don't have to do it until I know what it means.

**Sasuke:** Yes!!

**Risami:** (Slaps with Sasuke with two fingers) Sasuke, that was mean!!!

**Kakashi:** Risami, I didn't know you were here.

**Risami:** Sure you didn't. And who's the floozy??

**Miya:** floozy?! I'm gonna kill you!! (Attacks Risami)

**Me:** Why is it wherever I go, a fight breaks out?!

**Kakashi:** Girls, stop!! Please!!!

**Everyone:** (Cheering for Risami cause…hell, they know Miya doesn't stand a chance!!)

**Me:** Break it up!!! God, you guys can be such troublemakers!!

**Miya:** She started it!!

**Risami:** No, you did!! Getting all close with **my** Kakashi!

**Me:** Oh yeah!! All of you have to go on a date with a random person in this room.

**Everyone:** WHAT?!

**Me:** Yep, now listen. Risami, you're going out with Naruto. Naomi, you're going out with Haku. Rebecca, you're with Sasuke. Nicole, you're with Shikamaru. Rose, you're with Kakashi. Hinata, you're with Kabuto. Miya, you're with Gaara. Sakura, you're with Kankuro. Temari, you're with Shino. Hina, you're with Deidara. Tenten, you're with Teika. And, Ino you're with Itachi.

**Everyone:** WHAT?!

**Most, actually ALL Girls:** I can't go out with HIM!!!!

**Me:** Too bad. The date will be for an hour. So, be back here at 6:00 sharp. Have fun!! (Walks away laughing)

6:00 Sharp…

**Me:** So, how did it go?

**Gaara:** Miya's a pretty good kisser.

**Haku:** So is Naomi.

**Hinata:** Neither is Kabuto.

**Everyone: **(WTF looks)

**Hinata:** Kabuto said that I should learn to speak without stuttering. And he's right!!

**Naruto:** Risami showed me some things.

**Itachi&Sasuke:** What?! What did you do to our sister?!

**Naruto:** Nothing, she just showed me some new pranks!! That's all.

**Risami:** Now you two are concerned for me?

**Itachi:** Well, it's just that…

**Sasuke:** Even though we don't show it, we still care about you.

**Risami:** Ohh, you guys are soooo sweet!!!!! (Hugs Itachi and Sasuke)

**Kakashi:** That's somewhat cute.

**Me:** Yeah, now if only my sister would let me give her hugs like that.

**Itachi&Sasuke: **Risami, you're choking us!!!

**Risami:** (Releases them) Sorry!

**Deidara: **Now, back to the task at hand. Haku, you kissed Naomi!!?!

**Haku:** Yeah, so??

**Deidara:** (Punches Haku and causes a huge riot)

**Me:** WHY ME!!!! (Starts to cry)

**Komachi:** (Slams through door in my mom's bathrobe)

**Me:** Komachi!! You're here!!

**Komachi:** WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND CALM THE HELL DOWN!!!!

**Everyone:** (Stops and sits down)

**Me:** Thanks Komachi.

**Komachi:** No problem. (Walks away whispering) God, what a girl can't do to get some rest.

**Me:** Komachi to the rescue!! Now, are you all better?

**Deidara:** Yeah, sorry about hitting you Haku.

**Haku:** Don't worry about it.

**Everyone:** (Apologizes and starts to cry a little)

**Me:** (Sweatdrops) Pinheads!

5 minutes later…

**Me:** Ya'll done yet?

**Everyone:** (Stops crying) Yeah, we're done.

**Me:** Good. Ja Ne!!

**Risami:** What about the summary?

**Me:** I would say it, but after today, I just want to take a nice long shower. Ja Ne, again!!

* * *

Hahaha, they fought each other. Just to let you know, most of them got a black eye or bruise. Very little made it out alive!! I need to know what a 3-way is so that I can write that dare down. Ja Ne and Thanks for the reviews!!! 


	11. Porn, Dancing, and a Wild Naruto!

**I've done it!!! 32 reviews and 1154 hits!!! Yay, me!! Don't own Naruto!!!

* * *

**

**Me:** (Peace sign) Sup, my hommies!!

**Sasuke:** Don't try and act street. What are we doing today?

**Me:** Well, Miya and Komachi will no longer be joining us.

**Sasuke&Kakashi:** Nooooooooooooo!!!!!

**Me:** Yes. They made their own J-pop duo. They're winning the hearts of millions in Japan as we speak.

**Kakashi:** But, they could've stayed here. Miya already won my heart.

**Me:** Get over it. But, we have 2 more people joining us. Meet Kiri and Takuya.

(A girl (Kiri) with mid length brown hair, green eyes and tan fox ears and tail walks in. She's wearing a brown shirt with a heart on it and camo pants. The other girl (Takuya, my Oc) has short layered black hair and violet eyes. She's wearing a purple tank top with a black one on top of it and black Capri's)

**Naruto:** Hey, is that them?

**Kiri:** Naw, we're just land gnomes. Of course, it's us!!

**Takuya:** Kiri, calm down. We're here Ashley, what now?

**Me:** You can help with the dares!

(Just then, a dusty figure came into the room)

**Naruto:** Oh, no!! It's a monster!!

**Koyuki: **(Coughs) Nope, it's just me.

**Me:** Where've ya been?

**Koyuki:** Dusting out your attic. So, what's new??

**Me:** Nothing, take a seat.

**Itachi:** Can we get on with this?!

**Me:** Impatient. Naru-kun, come here.

**Naru-kun:** Yeah!!! I choose dare!!

**Me:** Okie-dokie!! You have to let the kyuubi take over for the rest of this chapter.

**Naru-kun:** (Eyes turn red) Sweet!!! Finally, I can have some fun!! (Grabs a paint can and runs out the room)

**Kiri:** What's he planning??

**Naomi:** With the kyuubi, nothing good.

**Everyone:** (Nods)

**Me:** Hinata, who would you rather kill you and how and why do you want then to kill you instead of others?

**Hinata:** Perhaps Neji. Because if I get stronger and was able to hold my ground against him, he might be able to beat me, but I was able to fight back.

**Me:** That was beautiful. Your turn, Ino.

**Ino:** What?

**Me:** Do you like Kiba??

**Ino:** (Scoffs) Of course not!!!

**Me:** Sure… Ino, you have another thing you have to do.

**Ino:** Fine, but I choose dare this time.

**Me:** (Evil grin) No making out with Sakura for 3 days!!!

**Ino:** Nooooooooooooo!!

**Me:** Yeah, you should've chosen the truth. Itachi, time for your truth.

**Itachi:** (Shrugs)

**Me:** What do you think of Rebecca?

**Itachi:** (Looks at Rebecca, who is batting her eyes like crazy) I think she is too obsessed with me and needs to get a life.

**Rebecca:** (runs off crying)

**Kiri&Takuya:** That was mean!!!

**Itachi:** So?

**Me:** Anyway… Shino, you have to tell who you like.

**Shino:** I like Hina.

**Hina:** (Blushes and faints)

**Temari:** Will she be alright?

**Me:** Pretty sure she will be. Where's Jiraiya? I need him for something.

**Jiraiya:** Yeah?

**Me:** Rose is said to be a way better yaoi writer than you'll ever be!!

**Jiraiya:** The hell she is!! Contest, right now!!!

(Both start writing yaoi)

**Kakashi:** Jiraiya, you can totally do better than her!!

**Every Girl:** Yeah, right!! You can do it, Rose!!!

**Me:** People, focus! Boys, you have to dance to Nama in your boxers!!

**Guys:** Heck No!!!

**Me:** (Starts music) C'mon, we're waiting!!

10 minutes later…

**Me:** This was the best part in this whole story.

**Takuya:** Yeah, you guys look sexy in just your boxers!!

**Guys:** (Blushing really hard)

**Sakura:** Oh, no. Ashley, all the girls have to watch porn Barney for 6 hours!!

**Me:** Oh yeah, and that's the worst part.

**Itachi:** (Sets up tape) Well girls, the faster it starts, the sooner it's over with!

6 Hours later…

**Me:** That was the most porn I've ever seen or read.

**Takuya:** It was very disgusting.

**Girls:** (Nod and look away)

**Ino:** At least Hina didn't have to watch it since she fainted.

**Me:** Anyhow… Haku, you're turn. And, we're just skipping to the dare.

**Haku:** Okay.

(Takuya grabs Haku and drags him into the bathroom)

**Kakashi:** Is she going to rape him??

**Me:** Nope, just wait.

**Haku:** (Comes out with skater dude hairstyle)

**Takuya:** You should see how much hair is on the floor. You could make a wig with it.

**Me:** Or at least a weave!!

**Everyone:** (Laughing at Haku)

**Me:** But, I think the hairstyle is nice. Kabuto, have you ever eaten a bug?

**Kabuto:** I have, when I was little.

**Me:** Haven't we all? Well, except for me. Sasu-kun and Naru-kun come here.

**Sasu-kun:** What now??

**Me:** I won't tell you until Naruto get here. Naruto!!!!

**Naruto:** (Lands in front of window only by wiring) what's up?

**Me:** What were you doing on the roof??

**Naru-kun:** Working on the wiring. Do I need to come inside??

**Me:** Yes, now-

(Naruto appears in room)

**Me:** Wow that was fast!! But, you two have to switch clothes.

**Both Boys:** (Shrug and switch clothes)

**Naruto:** Man, you're clothes are uncomfortable.

**Sasuke:** And yours are too bright, I mean orange?!

**Naruto:** Man, I like orange!! And yes Ashley, I'd love to be adopted by the girl who sent the review asking that.

**Me:** How did you know that? I didn't even say that!!

**Naruto:** Since Me, the kyuubi is in control, I can tell what you're about to say. Plus, I think a lot more rationally than the brat.

**Me:** Okay. Now, you have to make out with Nicole. And both you and Sasuke have to screw Nicole. That's what 3-way is!!!

**Boys:** WHAT!!???!

**Naruto:** I'm not gonna make out with her or have sex with her!!!

**Sasuke:** Me neither!!!

**Me:** Fine, you don't have to. Well, this is the end of this chapter. You guys want to say something??

**Sasuke&Naruto:** I'm not fucking her. Not in a thousand years!!!

**Kiri&Takuya:** Bye bye!!!

**Itachi&Kakashi:** I wish I wasn't here.

**Deidara&Gaara:** Me too.

**Kankuro:** I wish Komachi was here.

**Temari:** suck it up!! She never liked you!!

**Haku:** I want my old hairstyle back.

**Sakura:** See ya!!

**Ino:** I wish I could make out with Sakura again.

**Rebecca:** I wish Itachi loved me!!

**Kabuto:** I'm soooo glad I'm with Rose and not Orochimaru!

**Rose:** Me too!!

**Koyuki:** I wonder if those two are done writing yet.

**Jiraiya:** I'm way past done!! So is Rose.

**Naomi:** I hope Deidara and I stay together.

**Nicole:** I want Naru-kun and Sasu-kun to screw me!!

**Me:** Like that'll happen!!! Ja Ne!!!

* * *

Yay me!!! I'm done with this chapter!! Ja Ne!! 


	12. Screwing, On the Hotline, more Kissing!

* * *

**Me:** Morning all. We have more people joining us.

**Everyone:** (Groans)

**Me:** AND we need to get rid of two of you to do so. So, take your time and vote for the two you think should be voted off.

15 minutes later…

**Me:** Alright, we have the results. And the two who are leaving us are Haku and Kankuro.

**Everyone:** (Moans and waves goodbye)

**Haku:** (Waves and walks out)

**Kankuro:** You fucking bastards suck!! (Walks out)

**Me:** Well, we have two people joining us. The girl in white is Angelis and the other one is Devilia.

(Twins come in. One is wearing a white dress and has bunny ears and the other has on a black dress and has black cat ears)

**Me:** Hey girls!! Make yourself comfortable.

**Kiba:** (Walks in uninvited) Hey guys!!

**Me:** Who said you could be here?!

**Kiba:** You just did.

**Me:** Fine, god. But, Angelis and Kiba, come here.

**Kiba:** What?

**Me:** Devilia has dared you and Angelis to kiss.

**Angelis:** Devilia, how could you? (Blushes)

**Devilia:** Like this. I asked Ashley to do it.

**Me:** Come on, I have better things that I could be doing.

(Angelis and Kiba kiss)

**Takuya:** That's so romantic.

**Girls:** Yeah!!

**Me:** Okay guys…

(Still kissing)

**Me:** You can stop now.

(Still kissing)

**Me:** Alright. Sasuke come here.

**Sasuke:** What??

**Me:** Whether you like it or not, you have to do you know what with Nicole.

**Sasuke:** Why can't Naruto?!

**Hinata:** There is no way that I'll let that girl touch my Naruto.

**Nicole:** Your Naruto?! Yeah, right!! He's mine!!!!

**Hinata:** No way!! He doesn't even like you!!

(Start fighting)

**Kakashi:** How long has this been going on??

**Koyuki:** For far too long. Don't you think??

**Everyone:** (Nods)

**Me:** This is the LAST FUCKING STRAW!!! Sasuke, take Nicole and get this over with!!!!

**Sasuke:** But….

**Me:** NOW before I kick your DAMN ASS!!!

**Sasuke:** (Grabs Nicole and runs into next room)

**Kiri:** Ready Takuya??

**Takuya:** (Nods and turns on 'On the Hotline' by Pretty Ricky next to the door Sasuke and Nicole went through)

**Sasuke:** You damn sluts!!! That is not funny!!!

**Kiri:** (Bangs on the door) who you calling a slut, man-whore?!

**Sasuke:** You're so lucky that I have to do this!!! Cause if I didn't have to, you'd be soooo dead!!!

**Takuya:** I'd like to see you try!!

**Kiri:** Nice one!!!

**Naomi:** Guys, stop that!! You're being very men towards Sasuke!!

**Itachi:** I don't know, I think they're doing a great job!!

**Naruto:** Me too!! I've dedicated most of the time I've known him to annoying the living hell outta him!!

**Hina:** You guys really are mean!!

**Rose:** Hey, sometimes he deserves it.

**Kakashi:** Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to read here.

**Me:** What have I said about reading that dirty thing in my presence??

**Ino:** So…what now?

**Everyone:** Yeah??

**Me:** I don't know. Since Sasuke is busy and we have nothing else to do, I'll tell you what I did today. The day went fine until 7th period. My friend or who I thought was my friend, hit me in my mouth!!! And he didn't get caught!!

**Itachi:** Did you tell?

**Koyuki:** Did you hit him back?

**Kiri:** You should've hit him back.

**Takuya:** Yeah. Since he hit you, it's only fair that you hit him back.

**Me:** If I did, he would have told on me. Plus, I wasn't in the best of moods after that hit. We're not friends anymore.

**Naruto:** Good, maybe he'll leave you alone.

**Kabuto:** Doubt it.

**Sakura:** Don't say that!!

**Me:** Well, looks like it's over for today. Ja Ne!!

* * *

Sorry that chapter was kinda short!! I only got 2 dares and 2 Oc's!! Ja Ne!! Oh yeah, i decided to make Kiri and Takuya BFF's!!!! 


	13. School, Fighting, and Boy Porn!

**Thanks for the advice about my 'friend'!!! We're not friends anymore, at least I think… I don't talk to him and I and my friend talk about him. Yesterday, he blamed her for running him into a wall with wet paint. She looked like she was about to cry, she really didn't want to…**

**Takuya: Ashley…we need to start the story.**

* * *

**Me: **(Turns on the light on the lazy knuckle draggers (No offense to the Oc's!!))

**Itachi:** Turn off the damn light!!

**Me:** I would, but I can't.

**Sasuke:** why not??

**Me:** You all are going to school with me!! All those over the age of 15 are going to be teachers. The rest are students. Now, hurry up!! You only have 20 minutes.

20 minutes later…

**Me:** Okay, now get on the bus.

At School…

**Me:** Welcome to my middle school!!! Okay guys, now you need to get your…

**Everyone:** (Went separate ways)

**Me:** Pains in the ass.

**Miranda (my friend):** Hey Ashley!!!

**Me:** Hey, did you get in trouble?

**Miranda:** Not that I know of.

**Me:** That's good!! Just ignore you know who at all costs.

Off with Naomi, Deidara, and Itachi…

**Deidara:** I think we're in the gym.

(Zooms out to show the gym)

**Itachi:** Man, are you smart!! (Sarcasm, so obvious)

**Deidara:** Thanks!!

**Naomi:** Itachi, if you taunt Deidara one more time, I'll…

**Itachi:** What kiss him??

**Takuya:** There you are!! Ashley is pissed that you wandered off.

**Naomi:** How do you know??

**Takuya:** I have this telepathic thing with Ashley. It's hard to explain.

**Itachi:** It's hard to believe, too.

**Naomi:** Stop interrupting!!

**Takuya:** Don't worry. He'll be put in his place with this dare. Itachi, you have to kiss Deidara.

**Deidara, Itachi, and Naomi:** WHAT?!?!

**Takuya:** Yep. Sorry, Naomi.

**Naomi:** It's alright, as long as Itachi doesn't slap Deidara's ass.

**Itachi:** Why would I do that?? But, anyway… (Kisses Deidara)

**Takuya:** Ohh, hammer time!!! You're going down!!!

**Itachi:** who's gonna do it?

**Takuya:** (Points to Naomi, who is turning a deep red with hate)

**Naomi:** Uchiha…You're going down. (Pounces on Itachi and starts to beat his ass!!)

**Deidara&Takuya:** Ouch…

Off with Sakura, Naruto, and what do ya know…Lee?

**Sakura:** Where are we??

**Lee:** Who knows my angel?

**Sakura:** Don't call me that!! Naruto??

**Naruto:** Hey, look who I found!!! (Pulls Kiri, Rebecca, and Koyuki out from a corner)

**Lee:** How'd you girls get here??

**Kiri:** Same as you, we walked or rode the bus!!

**Rebecca:** Oh and you three have to do something!

**Three Ninja:** What's that?

**Koyuki:** get in this closet!!!

(Three ninja get in the closet)

**Kiri:** (Locks door) Now, Naru-kun and Lee-kun, you two have to strip in front of Sakura.

**Sakura:** Now hold on a minute!!!

**Rebecca:** Guys, now's your time to show Sakura what she's missing.

(Guys strip in closet)

**Sakura:** Lee, you got abs!!

**Girls:** (Walk away laughing)

Off with Sasuke, Gaara, Hina, and Shino…

**Hina:** Hey, we're near the cafeteria.

**Sasuke:** So??

**Gaara:** So…we can get lunch.

**Shino:** But, it's only 10:30.

**Hina:** Yeah, and everyone else is in 2nd period, including Ashley.

**Gaara:** Then we'll trash it!! (Pulls out spray paint)

**Sasuke:** I like that idea!

**Shino:** Wait, someone's watching. Show yourself.

(A boy with dirty blonde hair came form outta the shadows. He had deep blue eyes and his hair had spikes in the front and a mullet in the back. He had on a black cloak and black sandals.)

**Gaara:** Identify yourself.

I'm Xialin. What do you plan to do with the spray paint??

**Sasuke:** What does it look like?

**Xialin:** (Punches Sasuke in the nose) any of you say anything and you're next. (Clenches fist)

**Hina:** We're good. So, do you go to school here??

**Xialin:** No, but I'm Takuya's friend.

**Sasuke:** (Wiping blood from his nose) that's great to hear.

**Xialin:** What did you say?? (Clenches fist again)

**Sasuke:** Nothing!!

**Xialin:** Good. Where's Takuya??

(Takuya runs up to Xialin and the others panting)

**Takuya:** Hey Xialin. Naomi is beating Itachi up!! There's blood everywhere!!!

**Sasuke:** I wanted to beat him up!!!

**Gaara:** Get over it. You couldn't even lay a hand on him.

**Hina&Shino:** (Nod)

**Xialin:** Where's Sakura?

**Takuya:** Kiri told me that she's in the closet with Lee and Naruto.

**Sasuke:** Stripping for them?

**Takuya:** No, they're stripping for her!!!

**Xialin:** I thought they wouldn't go through with it!! (LFAO)

Off with Kakashi, Nicole, Ino, and Temari…

**Kakashi:** Why did she make us come here??

**Temari:** I know, all we're doing is walking around!

**Nicole&Ino:** (Shrug and keep walking)

Off with Hinata, Kiba, Angelis, and Devilia…

**Hinata:** What do we do?? We're lost!!

**Devilia:** I don't know. Hey Kiba, do you like Angelis now??

**Angelis:** Devilia!!!!!

**Kiba:** Yeah, I like her, a lot.

**Devilia:** Good, now you have to do one more thing for her. (Whispers dare to Kiba)

**Kiba:** Alrighty!! (Takes Angelis to girl's bathroom)

**Hinata:** Why did Kiba take her there??

**Devilia:** Wait for it…

**Angelis:** Oh my goodness!!! (Thump sound heard from bathroom)

(Girls run into the bathroom to see what happened)

**Angelis:** (On the floor, spaced out and as red as a beet)

**Devilia:** What did you do??!!

**Kiba:** I just did what you told me to and she fainted.

**Hinata:** Well…

After School…

**Me:** Okay, so did you guys do what I told you to??

**All those who went outta their way to get the job done: **Yep!!

**Me:** Perfect and the results!!

**Takuya:** Itachi's beaten to a bloody pulp.

**Devilia:** Angelis fainted, but she was happy!!

**Kiri:** Sakura is dramatized with what she saw from Lee!!

**Sakura:** (Curled into a ball)

**Ino:** Kura-chan!!! (Runs over to her precious Kura-chan (Sakura's new nickname))

**Me:** Excellent!! And the person who came up with the brilliant dare was Xialin!! (Pats Xialin on the back)

**Sakura:** Why did you put me through that hell?!

**Xialin:** Because I hate your guts!! That's why.

**Me:** Don't we all?

**Everyone:** (Applause at the mean but true comment)

**Sakura:** I hate you all!!! (Runs away crying)

**Ino:** (Follows after)

**Sasuke:** Finally, they're gone!! Now we can have a party!!!!

**Me:** Woo-hoo!!! But first, guys get in front of the TV.

**Kakashi:** What are we watching??

**Takuya:** You'll see!!! (Turns tape on)

1 hour later…

**Me:** So…how was it?? (Singsong tone)

**Naruto:** (Eye twitching) where the hell did you get that tape?!

**Me:** From my health teacher. We're doing Abstinence before Marriage and he showed us this tape.

**Sasuke:** That's just wrong!!

**Itachi:** (Takuya's healing him) Sick and wrong.

**Kiba:** Too sick for words.

**Me:** If you guys are alright, let's get this party started with spin the bottle!!

**Guys:** (Shaking their heads) No, we're okay!! Just end this fucking chapter!!

**Me:** Fine!! This was an interesting day!! A lot of things happened!! Ja Ne!!!

* * *

Phew, it's over!!! But, I'm contempt!! My friend still doesn't know why I'm mad at him!! I'm not mad because of the hit. What I'm really mad at is the fact that he has been hitting me ever since the beginning of last year!!! That really pisses me off!!! Anyway, please review!! Ja Ne!!!!! Oh, and I didn't do a couple of dares, but I will do them in my next chapter after I get those lyrics!! And I realized that Uchiha's are extremely sarcastic!!! 


	14. The 2nd to Last Chapter

**Gonna keep it short and simple…this is the 2****nd**

* * *

**Me:** Hey, we got someone else joining us!!!

**Xialin:** Please tell me it's a guy. There are too many girls here.

**Girls:** (Give him the death glare)

**Xialin:** Sorry!!

**Me:** Yeah…he is and Naomi I think you know him.

(Riken, Naomi's older bro, comes into the room)

**Naomi:** What are you doing here?!

**Riken:** Just wanted to bother you, booger!!

**Everyone:** Booger??

**Naomi:** It's the nickname he gave me when we were younger.

**Me:** Oh yeah, my sister calls me an ignoramus!! I mean, I'm not stupid!!

**Itachi:** You act like it.

**Me:** One more word about that and you'll be 20,000 leagues UNDER the sea, literally!!!

**Riken:** Can I say something?

**Me:** Sure.

**Riken:** You're pretty damn hot.

**Me:** Thanks, now don't try anything.

**Devilia:** Can I tell you something? About me and my sister's past?

**Me:** by all means.

**Devilia:** Thank you. When we were younger, our parents were killed by Orochimaru. Angelis has been very quiet since then; she would barely say a thing!!

**Angelis:** (Shaking Kiba) No, no don't leave!!! Please, we need you!!!!!

**Devilia:** See, she has dreams like that all the time!!

**Kiri&Takuya: **Awwwww, that's soooo sad.

**Me:** Yeah, it is. Don't you guys think??

**Everyone:** (Nods quietly)

**Devilia:** I want to kill him soooo much. Where is he??

**Sasuke:** Trying to make it through hell in one piece.

**Devilia:** So…someone killed him?

**Naomi:** Yep, we watched.

**Nicole:** Hey Sasuke, can we go for a walk??

**Sasuke:** Sure, why not?

(Nicole and Sasuke walk out)

**Naru-kun:** Damn, how are we supposed to listen in now??

**Me:** Don't worry. They're heading to the woods.

**Kakashi:** How do you know?

**Koyuki:** We helped her set up the microphones and cameras in all the trees.

**Gaara:** Where did you get all that material??

**Me:** I know a guy; let's just leave it at that.

**Rebecca:** Hey, there they are!!

**Me:** Come on guys; get closer so we can here.

**Temari:** Where's the popcorn when you need it??

**Hina:** Ssh, I'm trying to hear!!

**Nicole:** Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** What? Why did you drag me out here??

**Nicole:** Well, it's just that…

**Sasuke:** Just that…what?

**Nicole:** (Blushing) well…I'm…uh…

**Itachi:** Come on…out with it!!

**Xialin:** Maybe if you shut up, she'll say it!

**Deidara:** Seriously, shut the hell up!!!

**Everyone:** (Starts arguing)

**Me:** Everyone shut your motha fucking mouths!! She's about to say it!!

**Nicole:** Sasuke…I'm pregnant.

**Me:** (Spits soda everywhere) She's WHAT?!

**Sasuke:** What?!

**Everyone:** (Gasp)

**Nicole:** Yeah, I'm pregnant.

**Takuya:** But…Ashley, can she have the child??

**Me:** Well, someone sent in a review asking to say that and technically she can have the child.

**Itachi:** But how's Sasuke going to handle it?

**Sasuke:** (Faints)

**Kakashi:** Like that, I guess. Wonder what they're kid would look like.

**Naru-kun:** Probably like Sasuke, or dangerously close.

**Kiri:** Oh, I wonder what they would name the child!!!

**Takuya:** Whatever they name it, it's gonna be a good name!!

**Me:** Hey Itachi, that means you're going to be an uncle.

**Itachi:** I'm too young to be an uncle. (Gets a horrified look on his face)

**Me:** Hey, my mom became an aunt when she was nine!! That didn't stop her.

**Itachi:** Yeah, but this is me!! I don't want to be called uncle and only be 23!!!

**Koyuki:** He'll get over it eventually.

**Takuya:** Hope so, that look on his face is kinda hard to look at after a while.

**Riken:** (Whispering in my ear)

**Me:** Ewwwww, you perv!!!

**Naomi:** (Punches Riken) what did you say to her??

**Riken:** I just told her that I'd be the luckiest man on earth if she carried my child.

**Naomi:** You are such a pervert!! (Walks off)

**Riken:** Women…

**Xialin:** Hey Ashley, are we done for today??

**Me:** Yea, that's it!! Ja Ne!!

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews you send!!! Like I said, this is the 2nd to last chapter!! Send reviews for the last chapter that blow all the others outta the water!!! And I'm trying to decide whether I should do an Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader or Jeopardy fanfic for my next Naru-kun story. Tell me which one is better. Ja Ne!!!! 


	15. This is it, the Last chappie

**Well, this is it, the last chapter. I loved writing this. Hope you enjoy!! Don't own Naru-kun (Walks away crying. What, I can be emitional at times!!)**

* * *

**Me:** Hey guys. This is the last chapter of the story. 

**Everyone:** Yatta!!!! (Hooray!!!!)

**Me:** Kutebare!!!(Fuck you!!!) I thought you'd miss me!!

**Itachi:** Do you see us crying??

**Me:** Grr…oh well. I was going to give all of you 10 pounds of pocky but now…

**Everyone:** We'll miss you Ashley!!!

**Me:** I thought so. Hey, what's wrong with Nicole??

**Takuya:** (Whispering in my ear)

**Me:** She went into labor?! Can you deliver babies??

**Takuya:** No, but I can try. Why??

**Me:** Close enough!! Takuya, take Nicole into the bathroom, but take everything out so that you'll have space. Sasuke, get some hot water and towels; they're in the back closet between my sister and parent's room. Once you get those items, go into the bathroom with the other two and close the door behind you.

**Takuya:** (Nods and takes Nicole to the bathroom)

**Me:** Good luck! (Notice Sasuke shaking like crazy) What's wrong with you?! Nicole's about to have your child, don't you want to help??

**Sasuke:** Jigoku iie!!!(Hell no!!!) I never wanted this!!!

**Me:** Aramma (Oh my god), Naru-kun knock some sense into him!!

**Naru-kun:** (Hits Sasuke. Perhaps a little too hard…)

**Me:** I said knock some sense into him, not knock him out you aho (Idiot)!!!!

**Naru-kun:** Sorry, I just did what you said!!!

**Me:** For the love of…if you need me, I'll be doing the jobs Sasuke were meant to do before **someone** knocked him out!!! (Gets supplies and goes into bathroom)

**Kakashi:** Where do think she learned all that?

**Rose:** I told her. She said it would come up eventually and that she needed to know what to do when it came.

**Kabuto:** You're so smart!! (Kisses her)

**Gaara:** Enough with the romance!!

**Kiri:** Yeah this romance is what got in this predicament in the first place!!!

**Naomi:** People, stay calm. I mean, Nicole is having a baby, we should be happy for her.

**Devilia:** She's right, I think. Angelis, are you happy for Nicole and Sasuke?

**Angelis:** Yes, I think they're very lucky.

**Kiba:** Anything she says, I go with.

**Sakura:** Hey, Sasuke's coming to!!

**Sasuke:** Naruto, why did you hit me so hard?!

**Naruto:** Do blame me for your nervous breakdown!!

**Koyuki:** He may not be able to blame you for that, but he can blame you for his concussion!!!

**Naruto:** Not helping.

**Xialin:** This whole thing is boring. When will the child be delivered??

**Riken:** Soon, I hope. The sooner it's born, the sooner I can screw Ashley.

**Naomi:** (Hits him upside the head) Why are you such a hentai (Pervert)?!

**Kiri:** Itachi, you know that you have to hug Sasuke, right??

**Sasuke:** WHAT?! I'm not letting that baita (Bitch) hug me!!

**Kakashi:** Oh, come on. You look like you need it.

**Rebecca:** I'll hug you, Itachi!!

**Itachi:** I'd rather kiss Deidara than receive a hug from you. (Embraces Sasuke in a hug)

**Koyuki:** Hey Sasuke, don't you think you should get in there??

**Sasuke:** Hell…

**Itachi:** Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** Fine!! (Lets go of Itachi and goes into the bathroom)

1 hour later…

**Hinata:** I wonder how it's going.

**Kiba:** Yeah, they have been in there a while.

**Shino:** Don't worry. Any minute now, someone will come out of the bathroom.

**Me:** (Comes outta bathroom drying of hands)

**Naruto:** Damn, how did you know…never mind.

**Me:** She had the baby.

**Everyone:** And??????

**Me:** AND, Sasuke admitted that he's really glad that the baby's healthy. Plus, it's a girl!!! I always wanted to say that.

What's her name, then??

**Everyone: **(Looks at doorway to see Komachi, Miya, and Isano behind me)

**Kakashi:** Miya!!!! I knew you'd return!!

**Komachi&Isano:** Glad to see you missed us!!!!

**Naruto:** I missed you, Komachi.

**Komachi:** Awwwww, you did?? (Kisses Naruto on the cheek)

**Naru-kun: **(Blushes) ya know, I really missed you!!

**Komachi:** (Kisses Naruto on the lips)

**Hinata:** Don't' touch him!!!!

**Komachi:** Why?

**Hinata:** Because I love him!!!

**Everyone:** (Gasp)

**Komachi:** Okay, you can have him. I liked Itachi anyway.

**Rebecca:** Too bad he doesn't like you back!!

**Itachi:** Rebecca, can you shut up for even a minute?? Komachi, I love you too. (Kisses Komachi passionately)

**Rebecca:** (Runs off crying again)

**Me:** Can we get back to the baby?!

**Isano:** So…what does she look like and what's her name??

**Me:** She looks a lot like Sasuke and her name is Mikayo.

**Naruto:** Told you that the baby would look a lot like Sasuke!!!! Pay up!!!

**Kakashi:** (Hands Naru-kun 20 bucks)

**Kiri:** You bet on how the baby would look?? How wrong is that?

**Takuya:** (Comes out of the bathroom, wiping off hands) Very, you should be ashamed.

**Kakashi&Naru-kun:** (Lower their heads in shame)

**Me:** (Sigh) Riken, come here.

**Riken:** Yes, my angel?

**Me:** Don't' call me that. No matter how much of an ecchi (Pervert) you are, I have to kiss you.

**Riken:** (Puckers lips a little) Ready when you are.

**Me:** (Sighs again and kisses him back)

**Riken:** (Places hand on my ass)

**Me:** (Knees him in his you know where) you're such a fucking pervert!!!!

**Naomi:** Way to go!!! He got what he deserved!!!!

**Me:** Thank you, now since the story is over, we have to do one last thing together.

**Everyone (Except for Itachi, Sasuke, Nicole, Deidara, Gaara, Kakashi, and Kabuto):** (Start to sing 'We are Family')

**Me:** What are you morons doing?! I don't do musical numbers, you should know that!!! Instead, we're going to party like a rockstar!!! (Turns room into a dance club and plays 'Party like a Rockstar')

**Everyone:** Yatta!!!!! (Parties like there's no tomorrow!)

**Me:** Well, this is the end.

**Komachi:** We're glad you read the story.

**Isano:** The whole way through, anyway.

**Miya:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

**Takuya:** Time to take our leave and party like the rest of them.

(Confetti falls down from the heavens. Okay, from the little openings in the roof, I had to make it sound magnificent!!)

**Me and my four Oc Girls:** (Laughing) Ja Ne!!!! (Runs off to party)

**Everyone:** (Starting a Soul Train line)

* * *

That's it!!! Truth or Dare, My Way ends here. Thanks for reading. TheDarkHyuuga and Stephinie the Water Alchemist, thanks for being there for me!!!! And thank you Lover of Animes, Keybladeboy, and everyone else!!!! Ja Ne, until next time!!!! 


End file.
